Sacrifice
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: CS.Alternate ending for Chuck vs. the best friend
1. Chapter 1

Title: Sacrifice  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Angst, romance  
Spoilers: All especially for Chuck vs the best friend  
Notes: First Chuck fic. Couldn't resist after watching Chuck vs the best friend. :) This is AU after they rescue Morgan. Also in recent episodes there seems to be a hint of a friendship developing between Casey and Chuck or at least grudging respect and I'm using that as a springboard. :)  
Summary: What if Chuck hadn't had as much time to get out of the car with the remote control?

Sarah Walker knew she'd see that fireball in her nightmares for the rest of her life. Despite all her training, despite everything she knew Sarah found herself running toward the nerd herder.

She heard Casey call after her, more than once.  
She knew as he did there was no chance.  
None at all.

But her heart that had for so long been Chuck's had to know. She had to check.  
She had to be able to face his family knowing she had done everything to save him.

The heat and Casey's strong grip finally pulled Sarah back.  
He pulled them back past the railroad tracks.  
Back to the fire trucks that had just shown up.

Not caring about anything any longer Sarah collapsed in Casey's arms as he leaned back against one of the fire trucks.

Tears streamed down her face freely.

"We failed, Casey."Sarah whispered after several long minutes.

"I know."John replied tightly his voice thick and low his gaze still fixed on the burning car.

*********

Twenty minutes later a grim faced fire fighter approached Casey and Sarah. He was in his late forties with close cut brown hair and a mustache.  
A patch along the right of chest of his jacket read Captain M. Hotchins.

Sarah brushed a hand across her face as she straightened fighting to compose herself. She met the Captain's green gaze.

"Captain, is."Sarah paused and cleared her throat as a lump of tears formed once more. "Did you find any....remains?"

Sarah knew she was grasping at straws. But the train had blocked their view for a few seconds. They hadn't been able to locate Chuck's signal but if he had been thrown  
clear his watch and cell phone would've been damaged.

Hotchins shook his head sadly. "Major Casey stated your colleague was in the vechicle....in my thirty years I've never seen an explosion of that magnitude. I'm sorry, the heat would've wiped any trace of human remains."

Casey nodded. "We'd still like to take custody of the vehicle and have our techs look it over."

"We'll arrage a wrecker for you."

"Thank you, Captain"Casey stated,"But we have our own."

"Of course."Hotchins replied quietly. "I'm sorry for your loss."

Sarah's gaze traveled back to the now smoldering hunk of severed metal that had once been the little car. She nodded to Hotchins before drifting toward the railroad tracks her arms folded across her chest.

"I'm sorry, Chuck."Sarah whispered. In her line of work friends were few and far between. Traveled too much to allow anybody close.  
Chuck had been the first person she'd been able to rely on in a long time.  
She already missed him and Sarah knew it was going to be hard to walk away from this one.  
Very hard.

*******

Devon 'Awesome' Woodcomb stood in the doorway to his bedroom. He ran a hand through his blond hair worriedly as he watched his fiancé sleep.

It was well past midnight and he'd finally convinced her to take some sleeping pills.

Ellie was so exhausted Devon had been worried he'd have to admit her to the hospital.

He still couldn't believe the news they'd received earlier that day and he knew the woman he loved was still trying to wrap her mind around it.  
He'd seen the shock settle in, the disbelief, the loss.

Devon moved to the bed and pulled the blanket up tighter around Ellie and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead.

He knew from being in medicine that life and fate were hardly fair.  
He'd seen so many families destroyed by one twist of fate.

But for the Bartowskis it definitely wasn't fair.  
Ellie and Chuck had been through so much and still managed to make good lives for themselves.

Chuck had finally finished Stanford, found Sarah…..only to be killed in a car accident?

Devon turned the lights off and crawled into bed next to Ellie pulling her sleeping form close.

As if that action alone would give her his strength.

It was a long time before Devon fell asleep.

*******

Being up with the sun was nothing unusual for John Casey. He was used to it. It'd long since become part of his life.  
However this night had been a long one.

The techs had scoured over the car most of the night but the test results were still pending. Though the preliminary exams weren't giving anyone any hope.

Casey sighed as he sat by the front window of his rented apartment looking down at the Barktowskis.

They'd lost the Intersect and the higher ups had been furious.  
Frankly John had been surprised that he still had his career.

Not that any of the said higher up's had remembered that the intersect was inside a human being.  
A man named Chuck who had sacrificed himself to save his best friend.  
A best friend who would never know of that heroism.

Through the hours of questions Casey had gone over the events a thousand times.  
Hell a million.

He should've not let things get so out of hand.  
But with Morgan in the mix it'd been a crapshoot gone to hell to start with.

He knew Chuck was…..had been bull headed and emotional.  
Not good qualities for being a spy.

But as much as Casey hated to admit it Bartowski had gotten better at the spy thing.  
Not so much at following orders, or rules or any other type of discipline that might keep them alive.

Still Chuck had his own flair. He'd balanced them out.

John smiled grimly as he watched the sunrise play across the courtyard below. He had Walker had always made a good team but they'd made an odd one. That was until this assignment with Bartowski had come along.  
Chuck had made the trio into a team and much to Casey's chagrin a family.

Casey rubbed his eyes wearily as he glanced at the couch and Sarah's sleeping form. She'd been too tired to go back to her hotel.

Long assignments on one hand were good.  
You got to know other agents, got to trust them  
Or not.

Long assignments could also be very bad. You got too involved with your cover story.  
Too caught up in the lies to know which way was up.

Stiffly John stood and shuffled across the living room picking up the blue blanket that had fallen off his partner and onto the floor. He spread it over the young blonde woman and stepped back.

John took in the dark circles under Sarah's eyes and the paleness of her skin.  
He never made it a secret that he hadn't thought Walker was up to the strain of this assignment as it dragged on.  
There'd been several times when procedure hadn't been followed.  
Chances taken.

He had wondered if she was starting to break…..starting to feel something real for Bartowski.  
Starting to believe her cover.

As soon as that car had exploded John had his answer.  
He didn't know when Sarah and Chuck had crossed the preverbal line….or even if they'd admitted it to themselves.

Now Sarah would have to move on like they all would.  
To another assignment, another cover.  
Another name, another life.

Casey shook his head as he moved around the couch and into the small kitchen.  
He activated the coffee machine before the timer had turned on for the day.  
He opened the lid and poured in another scoop from the bag sitting nearby on the counter.  
Casey had a feeling they were all going to need the strong stuff today.

*********

A dark haired man in his late twenties stumbled along a residential road. His right arm hung awkwardly at his side a gash on his forehead had long since stopped bleeding. He blinked against the all too bright morning sunlight as he struggled to remember.

Anything.

He couldn't remember anything past waking up by the railroad tracks under a pile of debris.

Not his name.  
Not his job.  
Notta.

The pain was making it difficult to do much of anything except put one foot in front of the other.

Not that he knew where he was going.

He knew his right arm was broken and the shoulder dislocated. His left ankle throbbed.

Pain.  
Hospital.

The young man knew he should get to a phone or flag down a cop.

But he hadn't seen either.

Black spots danced in front of his eyes and he tried to blink them away. As he did dizziness returned full force causing him to stop by a group of palm trees.

Just as he stopped the world spun faster and the ground rushed up to meet him before the darkness closed in.


	2. Chapter 2

I've revised chapter one. Posted that one in a hurry and missed a scene so please go back and reread that one. :) Thanks for the reviews :)

Title: Sacrifice  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Category: Angst, romance  
Spoilers: All especially for Chuck vs the best friend  
Notes: First Chuck fic. Couldn't resist after watching Chuck vs the best friend. This is AU after they rescue Morgan. Also in recent episodes there seems to be a hint of a friendship developing between Casey and Chuck or at least grudging respect and I'm using that as a springboard.  
Summary: What if Chuck hadn't had as much time to get out of the car with the remote control?

By noon that day all Sarah wanted to do was hole up in her hotel room, shut the drapes and block out the world.  
She couldn't do that, no matter how much she wanted too.

The CIA techs had confirmed Captain Hotchins earlier theory. The heat and force of the explosion had been too intense for any trace of human remains to survive. The explosion had knocked down part of a nearby building making the debris field a large one to search.  
It'd take time to pick up all the pieces but one fact remained.  
Chuck was gone.

Chuck may be gone but he still needed her.  
Needed her to look after Ellie.  
Needed her to keep tabs on Morgan and the rest of his surrogate family at the Buy More.

Sarah sighed as she trudged through the familiar parking lot from the Orange Orange. She'd checked in on Ellie around nine only to find she was asleep.  
Awesome told her she was in shock and probably wouldn't be up to visitors for awhile.

Sarah huddled deeper into her light pink jacket.

She knew the feeling.  
Everywhere she looked.  
Especially here, Sarah expected to see Chuck.  
To see him clowning with Morgan.  
Or hopping behind the counter at the Orange Orange to make sure the latest flavor of yogurt was on the up and up.  
That the government wasn't slacking in their cover when it came to the latest yogurt craze.

Sarah sniffled at the memory as she trudged to a stop in front of the sliding doors of the electronic store.

She frowned seeing a white piece of eight by eleven paper plastered to each door. In large black letters was a simple notice:

_Closed due to a family death._

_Will reopen tomorrow night._

_Mgt._

Sarah swallowed hard and blinked back fresh tears. She peered into the dimly lit store and saw no familiar faces.

She reached into her jacket pocket and pulled out her cell phone and hit redial to try Morgan once more.  
When all she received was the voice mail greeting Sarah turned away from the door and headed towards her car.  
She had an idea of where Chuck's childhood friend might be.

********

Major John Casey did a double take at the video screen in the operations headquarters below the Orange Orange.

"Excuse me, Ma'am?"

General Diane Beckman leaned forward as she folded her hands and rested them on the surface of her desk. "Did I give you an order to close up shop, Major?"

Casey rested his hands on the cardboard box that was sitting on the table. "No, Ma'am I just assumed….."

Beckman shook her head slightly. "You know what they say about assumption. I want you and Agent Walker to take a few days leave. There are no new assignments right now and…."

Casey stiffened his hands gripping the edges of the box. Just the thought of having nothing but time to think gave him a headache.

"General, with all due respect I don't need…."

Beckman's expression softened. "Trust me when I say you do, Major. Even if it does come with the territory you and Agent Walker both suffered a loss. Take the time to deal with it or it'll eat you alive and we need both of you. Closing up shop can wait."

Before Casey could reply the screen winked out and went to black. With a sigh John pushed the empty box aside. After a moment he looked at it and picked it up. He hurled it against the glass wall that separated the small rooms. It bounced harmlessly to the ground ending on its side.

Casey sat down staring at the box. He didn't want to stay here.

He hated failure.  
He didn't want to dwell on it.  
Didn't want to babysit Sarah.  
Didn't want to see the ghost of Chuck everywhere he turned.

John sighed as he picked up his cell to call Sarah.

Orders were orders.

No matter how hard they were to follow.


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay and thanks for the reviews. :)

Title: Sacrifice  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: CS  
Spoilers: Chuck vs the Best friend  
Notes: This is an AU fic, alternate ending

Sarah parked her car across the street from the small elementary school. She shut the ignition off and got out shutting the door behind her. She crossed the street and after a moment's hesitation headed for the playground behind the school.

School was out for the day and it wasn't hard for Sarah to spot the playground's sole occupant.

Morgan was sitting in the middle swing of a swing set. His arms were looped around the chains and his sneakered feet kicked lightly against the sand. His dark gaze fixed on the school and the memories it held.

Sarah approached wordlessly and sat down on the swing on the right side of Morgan. She studied him for a moment then waited for him to acknowledge her presence.

Ten minutes later Morgan cleared his throat and turned. His eyes were red rimmed.

"I-I haven't been ducking you on purpose."

Sarah nodded. "I know."

"I just didn't want to talk to anyone….after Ellie told me I didn't want to believe it….but after seeing her I knew it was….."Morgan swallowed hard and continued as he looked down at his feet. "S-she said you were there….."

Sarah quickly blinked away the memory of the explosion before it surfaced. She fell back on the cover story as she had already done so many times before.

"Yeah….."Sarah replied quietly. "He called and wanted me to meet him for dinner so I met him at the address of his last install. Then followed him to the restaurant. We were going down one of the canyon roads and….and…"She sniffled."..the cops think the brakes went out….it all happened so fast, Morgan…..one minute everything was fine the next…."

Morgan kicked the sand. "I-I'm a coward, Sarah….he kept me from confronting those guys…..saved my neck again….I was so wrapped up in the Anna thing…couldn't see past my own ego…."

Sarah heard the hitch in his voice and she reached over and gently took his right hand. She wished she could tell Morgan that Chuck had saved his life.  
Wished she could tell him what a hero Chuck had been that day and all the days previous.

"You're human, Morgan."Sarah began softly. "Chuck was protecting you because that's what he did….his family meant everything to him. You were family to him, don't ever forget that."

Morgan nodded not trusting his voice his vision blurred. He felt Sarah stand and pull him into an embrace.

He didn't know how long they stood there.

All Morgan knew was that the world was a lot more empty than it had been the day before.

No girlfriend.  
No best friend.  
How could things change so fast?

*********

Devon stepped out of the shower, toweled off and got dressed. He opted for a light blue t-shirt and sweats thinking he might get a run in while Ellie slept.

As he opened the door Devon heard loud clanking noises coming from the kitchen. He peaked in the bedroom as he passed and saw the bed was empty.

"Babe?"Devon called as he crossed the living room.

Ellie glanced briefly up from the large mixing bowl, spatula in hand.

"Hon, if you're hungry I would've fixed you something."Devon stated gently as he entered the kitchen and gently placed an arm around his fiancé's shoulders

Ellie began whipping the batter her voice soft and barely audible. "I promised I'd make Chuck cupcakes…..last week….I promised…."

Devon's heart broke once more. "Oh babe…."

Ellie began to spoon the batter into a pan only to have it tip off the counter and splatter to the floor at their feet.

"Damn it."The young woman cursed as she bent down to pick up the pan.

As she reached the pan her vision blurred with tears and her hands shook. Ellie felt her knees buckle and she crumpled the rest of the way to the tiled floor.

Devon was instantly beside Ellie pulling her into his arms leaning them back against the cabinet below the sink.

"I-I was too busy, Devon."Ellie whispered as her fiancé tightened his embrace. "Between work and planning for the wedding I never got around to baking them……how could I not find the time? How…."

Ellie's voice broke and she turned and buried her face in Devon's t-shirt. Devon pulled her onto his lap and began to rock her gently.

As he rubbed soothing circles on Ellie's back Devon wished and not for the first time that he could do more.  
But he knew there was nothing else he could do but be there for her.  
Still it didn't feel like enough, not nearly enough.

********

"Hey, dude, you okay?"

A group of teenagers with skateboards peered down at the still body that was sprawled on gravel near a palm tree.

"Think he's dead?"

"Got to be."

"Don't wanna stick around to find out, leave it for the cops."

"He's breathin', can't leave him here."

"Probably just a drunk."

"Threads are too nice."

"Call 911 and let's go."

A red haired boy shook his head as he pulled out his cell phone.

"Look at his arm, man, not supposed to bend that way."

"Not our business if somebody worked him over."

"We're gonna be late, let's go."

"We're near my Dad's clinic."The red haired boy replied. "Help me get him there."


	4. Chapter 4

I originally wasn't going to post any more until I was finished but I'm close and with the wonderful news of Chuck's renewal I thought I'd post a chapter to celebrate. :) Thanks as  
always for the reviews. :)

Title: Sacrifice  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: Chuck/Sarah  
Timeline: Alternate ending for Chuck vs the best friend and AU from there

After seeing Morgan safely home Sarah sat at a stoplight. The tail end of rush hour traffic was fading.  
She'd received a message from Casey stating they were ordered to take some time off.  
Sarah ran a hand across her forehead as she briefly closed her eyes. She understood what the General was doing….but she wasn't sure if she could stay here any longer.

Part of her wasn't sure she could stay with the CIA…..

Sarah swallowed hard she knew Chuck would want her to. He'd want her to keep going after the bad guys.

How could she? She'd failed….

An angry car honk caused Sarah to jump and jerk her attention back to the stop light which was now green.  
She negotiated the turn. As she did Sarah found herself heading back to the Orange Orange.

Habit.

Flooring the accelerator Sarah headed for the 101. Maybe a walk along the beach would dull the pain a little.

However Sarah knew there was only one thing that would do that and he was never coming back.

******

Doctor Daniel Beckett looked down at the latest patient in his small free clinic. The young man who appeared to be in his late twenties looked like he'd been through hell. Clothes were torn, right shoulder dislocated, right wrist broken, several bruised ribs, second degree burns on his back, numerous lacerations, not to mention dehydration….

The brown haired man in his forties shook his head as he handed the clipboard back to a red haired nurse.

"Thank you, Kristie. Keep an eye on his vitals and let me know if his breathing changes."

"Yes, Doctor."

"Somebody worked him over good."

Beckett glanced over at the black man in his thirties leaning against the door. Detective Paul Sheldon did security for the clinic twice a week.

"Seems that way."

Sheldon raised an eyebrow at his friend. "You don't think so?"

"His injuries are more consistent with trauma or an accident."

"I haven't gotten anywhere yet on his ID."Sheldon replied. "Nobody matching his description was reported missing within the last six months. Guy really has bad luck to get robbed on top of everything."

Beckett nodded. "He's well groomed, new clothes…..somebody somewhere is missing him."

Sheldon pulled out his car keys. "I can take his prints, run them through the system see if we get a hit."

"Thank you."

*******

Ellie's right hand froze on the door handle to her brother's room. She'd been standing there for half an hour.  
She just couldn't make her feet move.  
Couldn't make them cover the familiar path they'd walked a thousand times.

Devon has offered to get what she needed but she'd turned him down. Stating stubbornly that she was ready to face what was beyond that door.  
Now Ellie knew she wasn't ready.  
She'd never be ready.

Ellie rested her forehead against the wood surface and let the tears flow again.

She still couldn't believe it.  
Her baby brother gone.  
Her only family……the boy she'd practically raised alone….

All the times she'd helped him with his homework…..  
Made his lunch…..  
Taught him how to tie his shoes….

"Babe."

Ellie turned at the gentle touch to her right shoulder not surprised to find Devon behind her.  
He was never far away these days.

"I'm okay."Ellie sniffled not releasing her grip on the door handle.

Devon's hand covered hers gently starting to remove it from the door. "Let me…"

Ellie removed her hand from the door knob and placed it on her fiancée's chest as she wiped the tears away with the other.

"Thank you….."Her voice dropped to a whisper than became stronger. "I need to do this….for the service….there's some pictures…h-he kept them in the closet…."

Devon placed a soft kiss on Ellie's forehead. "I'm right here."

Ellie nodded before turning and taking a deep breathe. She turned the door knob and slowly pushed the door open.

Flipping on the light what was left of Ellie's heart broke as she saw a familiar figure sitting on the window sill. Sneakered feet dangled absently rested on an old basketball.

"Oh, Morgan."The young doctor whispered as she moved further into the room.

"I'm sorry."Morgan replied brokenly. "I-I didn't want to disturb….but I didn't know where else….."

After Sarah had dropped him off, Morgan had felt everything closing in on him. His mother hadn't been home….he couldn't turn to Anna….too many memories everywhere…

Ellie instantly pulled her brother's best friend into a hug. "You'll always be family here."

*******

Casey squeezed the trigger of his gun.

Once.  
Twice.  
Four times.

He emptied the clip before lowering the weapon and hitting the button next to him to retrieve the paper target.  
As the target moved towards him Casey took the ear muffs off and rested them on his neck.

He'd been at this for almost two hours.  
What he usually did when he had free time.  
This time however it hadn't had the same affect.  
There was no relaxing, no comparing his scores to ones past.

Everytime he squeezed off a shot Casey was reminded of why he had the free time.  
Reminded of his failure.

Reminded that no matter how good a marksman, no matter how good an agent, a man was still dead.  
A colleague had died because of him.

Casey shook his head as he placed a fresh target on the hook and hit the button to move it back into place.

John stared at the retreating target trying to keep the memories at bay.

This was hardly the first team member he'd lost and it wouldn't be the last either.  
It was how the world was.  
It was how the job was.

Good guys didn't always win no matter how good they were.

Casey put the earmuffs back on and reloaded his weapon. He raised the gun and continued practicing.

Next time….he wasn't going to fail.

*******

Sarah pulled the light jacket tighter around herself as she walked along the Pacific.  
The wind had picked up but Sarah barely noticed. The ocean mist mixed with her tears.

Sarah had learned long ago that life wasn't fair.  
A lesson taught by her father and confirmed by the CIA.

Being around Chuck and his family Sarah had started to think that she might one day have a normal life outside of the job.  
Something she hadn't thought about before.

With a sigh Sarah stopped and sat down on the sand. The beach was nearly deserted the weather was still cool not a night to tempt to many beach goers.  
Sarah wiped her face with the sleeve of her jacket and stared out at the waves.

She'd tried so hard to protect Chuck.  
She'd killed to keep his identity safe.  
Even that hadn't been enough.

Fate had stepped in taking away Sarah's chance at happiness.  
True happiness.

Sarah shook her head as she drew her knees to her chest.  
She'd enjoyed what she'd had with Bryce.  
She thought it'd been love but now she knew it hadn't been.

At least not the forever kind.

Sarah knew that was the kind she and Chuck had.  
He'd offered his heart to her so many times unspoken or not.  
If only she been able to trust his vision of their future.

Unbidden memories of them posing as a husband and wife floated to the surface bringing fresh pain.

Chuck didn't know how close she'd come to giving in during that mission.  
Living together even if for that brief of time had given Sarah a glimpse of what they could have.

The doctored wedding photos had almost been painful for her to look at.  
Knowing if they had met differently…..if they'd had different lives…..that picture might have been real.

Sarah stared out at the dark waves. "I promise you, Chuck….I'll make sure that they don't hurt anyone else."

She knew now that she had to stay with the CIA. To keep her promise to Chuck.

Some how some way she'd make sure the Triads and everyone like them would not hurt anyone else…..would not destroy another family.

No matter how long it took.

********

It was almost midnight when Doctor Beckett's cell phone rang. He'd just been closing the clinic for the night.

"Hello?"

"Dan, its Paul Sheldon….sorry for the late call just wanted to let you know I've made progress on our John Doe."

"That's good news, Paul."Beckett replied as he walked to his car. "Who is he? Have you contacted the family?"

"Afraid my progress isn't that good yet the prints weren't in the system….got a few leads….going to keep digging."

"Thanks, Paul….keep me posted."

"Will do."


	5. Chapter 5

I had several requests not to update in small amounts so I've held off updating until this fic was complete. It's almost done I just have the epilog to write. Wanted to thank those that have hung with me hopefully the ending will be worth the wait. I haven't seen the latter half of last season yet so I really need to catch up before the new season starts. Not planning on writing another Chuck fic unless something inspires the muse this one gave me fits though I did enjoy working on it just turned out much longer than I anticipated.

Title: Sacrifice  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: C/S  
Category: angst, AU  
Timeline: Alternate ending for Chuck vs the best friend  
Notes: This hasn't been beta'd but I've done my best to catch any errors

Detective Paul Sheldon stood and stretched. The bullpen of the tenth precinct was nearly deserted. A couple third shift detectives sat across from each other at the far end of the bullpen.  
Paul looked down at his empty coffee mug and shook his head. It was time to call it a night, he wasn't making any progress.

As he shrugged into his suit jacket his laptop beeped. Paul leaned down and peered at the screen…..one of the searches he'd set up hours earlier had a hit.

"Now that's interesting."The young man commented as he sat back down and began to scroll through the information on the screen.

********

The day of Chuck's memorial dawned gray and overcast with a strong chance of rain.  
To Sarah the weather seemed fitting.  
On a day they were saying goodbye to a good man it didn't seem fair that they should see the sun and blue sky.

"Ready?"Sarah asked as Casey opened the door to his apartment.

John nodded grimly as he stepped outside and closed the door behind him. "Yeah. Let's go."

After descending the stairs Sarah paused in the courtyard looking back at the Bartowski's apartment. It was dark Ellie and Devon having left earlier.

Sarah found herself walking over to the fountain trailing her hand lightly along the edge. How many times had she and Chuck sat there?  
Talking, laughing….sharing ice cream…..  
So many times she'd almost told him how she'd felt….that she'd wanted what they had to be real….so many chances…..

Casey watched his partner for a long moment. As much as he hated to admit it he was missing Bartowski too.  
As annoying as he could be at times Chuck had grown on him.  
Shown more bravery in situations than Casey had seen in seasoned agents.

"Sarah."Casey called quietly not missing how foreign her first name sounded to him.  
How rarely he used it…..it'd always been Chuck….

Startled she turned towards him one hand still on the fountain.

"We're going to be late."John reminded her gently as he took a step forward.

Sarah swiped a hand over her face before nodding. "Let's go."

********

Pain was all that registered to him.

Everything hurt….every limb, every nerve ending.

Even his eyelids felt like they had elephants sitting on them. He wanted to open his eyes.

Wanted to find out why he hurt.

The strength wouldn't come and he drifted back to the comforting oblivion.

**********

Even as Sarah stepped into the small chapel nothing seemed real.  
She knew it was but she couldn't shake the surrealness of it.  
They shouldn't be here.  
It should be a normal day.

Sarah pushed the thoughts away and glanced at the Buy More group seated in the middle row….Lester, Jeff, Anna and Mike.

She looked around and found Morgan up front with Devon and Ellie. Sarah couldn't help but notice that Anna was here alone and that her gaze seemed to linger on Morgan.

Sarah moved farther down the small isle and froze when her gaze landed on the large picture of Chuck positioned off to the side of the podium. He was dressed casually in a dark blue t-shirt and jeans. Appeared to be at a beach somewhere sunlight shone off the waves in the background….he was laughing….his brown eyes sparkling….

Sarah swallowed hard blinking as her vision blurred. Casey placed an arm around her waist guided her to the left and a pew across from Devon and Ellie. Sarah sat down numbly her gaze never leaving the picture.

She knew she missed him….his arms around her….his laughter. But Sarah hadn't realized how much until she saw his image.  
Another cold, stark reminder that she'd never see him again.  
Another stab in her soul that it was her fault….that she hadn't protected him.

The minister approached the podium after speaking briefly to Ellie.

Sarah felt her hands start to shake and she folded them together. She wanted to say goodbye to Chuck….it was the least she could do….but she hadn't realized how hard this would be….how very hard….

Suddenly Sarah found herself on her feet and stepping around a startled Casey.

He grabbed her arm as she passed.

"Walker…."

Sarah shook free and walked quickly towards the chapel's doors. She could feel everyone's eyes on her but she didn't look back.

*******

Morgan worriedly watched Sarah leave. Making up his mind Morgan stood and quickly followed.  
If it was one thing Morgan knew it was that Chuck would want Sarah to be okay.  
That was one thing Morgan could do for his friend….look out for the woman he had loved.

When Morgan reached the outside of the chapel there was no sign of Sarah. He squinted against the late morning sunlight that had started to peek through. Morgan looked around the small parking lot, up and down the nearby street….her car was gone.

"Damn."Morgan cursed quietly as he automatically started to pull out his cell phone than thought better of it. He knew she wouldn't answer.

Footsteps drew Morgan's attention and he turned to see Anna standing just outside the doorway.

"Morgan…."Anna began quietly as her ex-boyfriend started to walk past her and back into the chapel.

"What, Richie Rich couldn't be here?"

"We broke up….."

Morgan shook his head. "Don't expect sympathy from me, Anna….especially today."

"That's not…."

Morgan took a step past her wanting nothing more than to draw Anna into his arms….he needed her….

Hesitantly Anna reached out and touched Morgan's right arm. "Morgan….I'm sorry…."

"For what?"Morgan replied unable to keep the bitterness out of his voice.

"Everything."

Morgan looked at her for a long moment before nodding. He turned and walked back into the chapel.

Anna watched him go wondering if she could ever fix what she'd broken.

*******

_"A kind and gentle soul….."_

John Casey forced himself to focus on Ellie's tearful words. But he was finding it harder and harder to concentrate.  
Professionally it was hard for John to sit there and listen to Chuck's sister knowing he hadn't done everything he could to save him.  
Personally John found his emotions slipping through his tight control. Between Sarah's abrupt departure and Ellie's eulogy…..

_"A beloved brother who would do anything….'_

Memories of that day came back with a vengeance as Ellie's words washed over him.  
Chuck's determination to save Morgan….  
The vibration under his feet as the bomb went off….  
Pulling Sarah back….the heat….the smoke…..

Casey felt his gaze drift to Chuck's picture and he had to blink as it blurred for just a second.

Heroes aren't forgotten and Casey vowed to make sure that some how Bartowski wouldn't be either.

******

For Ellie the rest of the service was a blur. A blur of sympathetic smiles, kind hands and supportive hugs.  
She didn't know how she'd gotten through all the speeches. Every person in attendance had spoken kind words about her brother.  
Perhaps later Ellie would remember the words but now they all merged together.  
All the same.

Ellie stood with Devon and Morgan just inside the main door of the chapel as people left. The only thing registering with Ellie was Devon's strong arm around her waist.

Suddenly the last hand was shook, the last hug given.

"That's it babe, everyone's gone….you ready?"Devon asked quietly is hands gently gripping Ellie's shoulders.

Ellie looked from Devon to the open door and back again.

Gone.  
Back to their lives.  
While she was left with a huge hole in hers that seemed to be growing bigger.

"Ellie?"Devon called once more.

Ellie nodded not trusting her voice as she leaned into her fiancée's embrace.

Devon led Ellie out of the chapel.

Ellie took a last look at the small building and the tears began.

"I-I still can't believe he's gone."

Devon pulled her close and rested his head on top of hers as he rubbed soothing circles across her back.

"I know, babe, I know."


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Sacrifice  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: C/S  
Category: angst, AU  
Timeline: Alternate ending for Chuck vs the best friend  
Notes: This hasn't been beta'd but I've done my best to catch any errors

Once back at the castle John Casey's computer beeped. He crossed the room and sat down in front of the laptop.  
Casey frowned seeing one of the programs open. They had a running search in case anybody from Fulcrum on down did any digging on the Intersect.

The program had gotten a hit.  
Several hits.

Not on the Intersect but on Chuck himself.  
Or at least the 'accident' that had killed Chuck.  
Somebody in the LAPD was doing some digging.

Not that he was worried about any of the idiots at the LAPD making the connection between Chuck and the CIA.  
They'd covered their tracks.

Something nagged at the back of Casey's mind….. If the LAPD got lucky and discovered the link it wouldn't be pretty.

John reached for the phone to call Walker but then hesitated. He could handle whatever it was for now.

Casey shook his head wondering when he had gotten soft.

Time to do some searching and find out what exactly the LAPD knew about Chuck.

*******

Sarah's eyes were red and puffy as she sat in her hotel room. She was curled up in the chair by the window.  
The drapes however were drawn Sarah wanting nothing to do with the view.

She hated that she'd bailed on the memorial. More than anything she'd wanted to be there for Ellie….the woman had been nothing but kind to her.  
Sarah knew Chuck would understand but that was a small comfort.

In her right hand Sarah held her blackberry. She scrolled through files on what the CIA knew on the Triads.  
Locations.  
Leaders.

Sarah wasn't sure what she was going to do with the information but she felt she had to do something.  
Chuck deserved some kind of justice.

She was going to make that happen no matter what.

**********

The pain filled fog drifted allowing sounds to penetrate.

Voices.  
Movement.

He tried to focus on them.  
Claw his way back.

Too much effort…..too tired  
The oblivion won and he slipped back.

**********

John Casey sipped the too hot coffee and cursed as it burnt his tongue. He had left the castle twenty minutes before once he identified the detective who was investigating Bartowski.  
Now he sat in traffic wondering if he was wasting his time.  
The detective seemed to be going through his normal routine. Nothing out of the ordinary.

That was until the electronic bug Casey had slipped into Sheldon's car picked up an interesting phone conversation.

At first John thought this detective might be working for Fulcrum but as he listened Casey realized that couldn't be farther from the truth.

_"Yeah, Doc, I found a lead that could explain our John Doe's injuries."_

Casey's hand froze on the coffee cup…..couldn't be…..

_"I'll let you know as soon as I have anything definite."_

As the call ended John quickly pulled over and out of traffic. He'd be able to find Sheldon again if he needed to.  
Casey threw the car into park and turned to the small laptop on the seat next to him. He logged the call and activated a trace program.

Watching the computer screen John's mind struggled to wrap around what he'd heard.

A John Doe matching Bartowski's description would explain the digging the LAPD was doing.  
If it was actually Chuck…..

Casey shook his head…..he knew the type of explosive that'd been in the Nerd Herder. He had the results from the techs….  
Inconclusive results….. heat too intense to confirm a hundred percent……

He'd seen the explosion himself…..seen what was left of the car…..  
If Chuck had some how been thrown clear…..

Casey shoved the possibility away….

The computer beeped signaling its result.  
John pulled up the address on a map and frowned.  
It was close to the explosion site.  
Too close not to investigate further.

Casey eased the car out into traffic once again.

If there was some chance that Chuck had used up one of his nine lives and survived Casey knew what the CIA's response would be.

They had to assess what Bartowski's injuries were and his state of mind.  
The intersect had to be protected.  
At all costs.

********

Sarah showered and got dressed. She'd make the rounds check on Ellie and Morgan, touch base with Casey and then Sarah decided she'd do a little surveillance.

She dressed in a comfortable pair of shorts and a t-shirt adding a pair of tennis shoes something that she could easily blend in to whatever group of people she was near. Grabbing a pair of sunglasses, her camera, purse and cellphone Sarah left

On the way out of the hotel Sarah pulled out the phone and scrolled down to Casey's number. Her thumb hesitated over the talk button. They were technically off duty and she knew he'd contact her if there was anything going on that she needed to know about.

Sarah made her way to her car and got in while dialing Morgan's number. As expected it went straight to voicemail. She tried Ellie and Devon and got the same. She pulled the car out of the parking lot and decided to head to Morgan's first and then circle back to Ellie's late afternoon.

With a plan for the day set Sarah maneuvered her way through traffic. She could only hope that what she did today made a difference.

However small it may be.

*********

It was mid-day by the time Casey found the small medical clinic that the call had traced to.

It was the type of place for homeless and for others down on their luck with nowhere else to go.  
A place that had seen better days and was hanging on by their fingernails.  
A place the city and country needed more of.

John pulled the car over to the right side of the road a block over. He shut the engine off and opened the door.

He shut the door and dodged traffic as he crossed the street.

Placing his sunglasses on Casey walked up to the clinic. Normally he'd go undercover as part of the staff but at a place this small it was too risky….everybody would know everybody.  
He'd play things by ear.

Casey stepped into the clinic and hung back by the door as he scanned the room.  
It didn't take him long to find why Detective Sheldon had been digging.

John took his glasses off and walked forward not believing what was before him.

A young man with dark hair lay in one of the four beds.  
Hooked up to monitors and an IV.  
Pale as the sheets beneath him.  
One arm was wrapped in bandages and supported in a sling.

It was official Chuck definitely had nine lives and he'd used up eight of them.  
By some miracle or twist of fate John found himself looking at somebody he thought he'd never see again.

Chuck was alive….banged up pretty good but alive.

John stopped at the right side of the bed looking down at the man who had saved his life at least once.  
He had to get him back to the Castle before Fulcrum found out the Intersect was vulnerable.  
There they could determine what his injuries and what needed to be done.

Footsteps behind caused Casey to look into the friendly face of a man in a lab coat.

"Do you know this young man?"

Casey straightened pulled out his badge flashing it briefly. He opened his mouth and said the first thing that came to mind.

"This man is a witness in an upcoming trial. The government thanks you for your care of him, Doctor, but I need to get him somewhere secure."

Beckett nodded. "Of course. My staff and I will be happy to help in anyway we can."

"Thank you but our people will take care of it."

The doctor looked back at Chuck. "His condition is stable but I wouldn't transport him over long distances."

"Understood."Casey replied quietly as he reached for his phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Sacrifice  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: C/S  
Category: angst, AU  
Timeline: Alternate ending for Chuck vs the best friend  
Notes: This hasn't been beta'd but I've done my best to catch any errors

Sarah swung by Morgan's only to find him sitting outside with Anna. The two seemed deep in conversation and Sarah could only hope that a reconciliation was in the not so distant future.  
Not wanting to interrupt Sarah moved on making her way to the place that held the most painful memories.  
Along with the most cherished ones.

Ellie's.

As she made a right turn Sarah fished in her purse for her cell phone. She pulled it out to check for messages.  
Seeing none she placed the device back.

Hover as she did Sarah's hand brushed against the volume control accidentally turning it down.

Completing the turn Sarah pulled onto the familiar street. She parked the car, turned the engine off and got out. The early afternoon sun played across the courtyard dancing across the water in the fountain.

Walking by Sarah trailed a hand along the fountain's surface. The weight of the past few days catching up with her Sarah sat down so she was facing the street. She felt the tears form once more and she blinked them back.

Watching the cars go by Sarah knew she couldn't sit here for long. There was too much to do.

Her thoughts drifted, betraying her.  
Bringing up memories.  
Memories of a warm spring night.

One where after they got back from a mission Chuck talked her into a dance.  
The dance turned into several as he led her around the courtyard.

Another night where Sarah had almost given in.  
She'd looked into Chuck's eyes and seen the depth of what he felt for her.  
The promise that he'd always be there.

Sarah smiled sadly as the memory faded. She'd come so close that night to telling Chuck that her heart was his.  
That no matter what happened with the CIA that they'd figure it out.

A sigh escaped along with a stray tear and Sarah raised a hand to wipe it away.  
After Bryce….Sarah hadn't wanted to mix love with work again.  
Too many things that could go wrong.

So she'd opted for protecting Chuck and hoping that she'd protect both of them from themselves.  
Once again she'd been wrong.

Devon watched Sarah from the living room window. He'd been about to leave for a run when he heard a car approach. He'd looked out to see who it was. Devon had almost stepped out the door to talk to Sarah as she walked through the courtyard. Both he and Ellie had been worried after her abrupt departure from the memorial.

His hand had frozen on the door handle when Sarah had sat down on the fountain lost in thought.

A movement behind caught Devon's attention and he looked back to see Ellie. Her gaze fixed on Sarah as well.

"How long has she been here?"Ellie asked softly.

"Few minutes."Devon replied. "I was just about to…."

Ellie placed a gentle hand on his right shoulder as she shook her head. "She'll come to us when she's ready,hon. We know she's okay….give her time."

Devon nodded and released the door handle. With a last glance at the courtyard he and Ellie turned away from the window and walked back toward the kitchen.

***********

"Amazing."General Beckman commented from the view screen as John Casey stood among a flurry of activity. "DNA confirms that it is Mr. Bartowski. Are we aware yet of the extent of his injuries?"

Casey glanced back at the medical team that was milling around Chuck in one of the side rooms. "They say he's lucky. Several bruised and broken ribs, broken right arm, dislocated right shoulder, sprained right ankle. Obvious cuts and abrasions. He's unconscious but from their scans brain function appears normal."

"That is good news on all fronts. Any word on Agent Walker?"

John shook his head. "I tried her cell once and got voicemail. I'll contact her again in a few minutes it's unlike her not to respond."

Beckman nodded. "It is. There's no reason not to proceed as we have before with our operation here. Is a cover story in place for Chuck's return?"

"Yes."Casey affirmed. "Working out the details now."

"Good work."Beckman complimented. "Let us know if you need further assistance."

"Thankyou, General."John acknowledged as the screen went to black.

Casey pulled out his phone once more and activated the text message screen. He typed in one of their preset urgent codes and code words and hit send. John could only hope that the text would get his partner's attention away from whatever she felt was more important.

John put the phone away not being able to shake the nagging thought that if Walker had really gone incommunicado that it was to get revenge.

Casey moved back to the glass walled room where Chuck lay and he leaned back against the staircase.  
The next step would be to move Bartowski to a normal hospital and notify his family.  
Their contacts in the police department would confirm the cover story that Chuck was found semi-conscious after wandering the Hollywood Hills after the accident.

John folded his arms across his chest as he watched the medical team. He knew Fulcrum would make a move once Chuck resurfaced. Protection would have to be doubled.  
But they'd be ready.  
He'd failed once with Bartowski that wasn't going to happen again under his watch.

*******

Sarah stood and glanced back at Ellie's apartment. She'd come to check on Chuck's sister but Sarah knew she was in good hands with Devon.  
Sarah would come back later.  
There was one thing she could do for Ellie and that was get justice for her brother.

The blonde woman quietly left the courtyard and returned to her car.

Half an hour later Sarah was negotiating her way through traffic almost to her destination.  
Going through the CIA files she'd narrowed her target down to what seemed to be a major headquarters for the Triads.  
An automobile repair shop in Santa Monica was being used as a front for trafficking parts and drugs.

Taking down this operation would be a severe blow to the Triads operations in the greater Los Angeles area and possibly the west coast.  
Sarah parked the car five blocks up and turned the engine off.  
The supplies she'd brought with were tucked in the back seat in a black backpack. Sarah grabbed the bag and exited the car.

Sarah crossed the street and headed back toward the garage. She knew she wouldn't have much time to get in and get out.  
But that was nothing new  
Whether it was a con taught by her father or a CIA op timing was the same.  
Sarah could only pray that hers was good enough to accomplish her goal and get out alive.

*********

Ellie Bartowski clung tight to her fiancée's waist as they walked toward the third floor hospital room.  
She still couldn't believe the news they'd received an hour before.  
Her brother was by some miracle alive.

He'd been thrown free of the car and had been wandering delirious and semi-conscious. A motorist had spotted him by the side of the road and called for help.

They'd already visited Chuck once before being asked to leave so the medical staff could run more tests.  
So far all the data was coming back positive.  
And Ellie had never been more thankful for a miracle.

As they neared the room a familiar voice called out and Ellie and Devon turned to see Morgan coming from the elevators.

Once Morgan saw the pair he knew what he'd heard during the phone call from Devon earlier was true.  
He had his best friend back….his brother…..

"Ellie?"Morgan greeted his voice hoarse. He couldn't form the words…..couldn't get his numb brain to ask the question he desperately needed the answer to.

Ellie smiled and nodded her tears starting once more. "Yes. He's not conscious yet…all tests are coming back good."

"Thank God."Morgan whispered.

Ellie placed a gentle hand on his arm just as the elevator dinged once more revealing the Buy More group.

"Is he?"Lester inquired as the group came together.

"He's holding his own."Ellie replied softly.

"How?"Anna asked quietly as she stepped closer to Morgan with Lester and Jeff behind her.

"Motorist found him."Devon explained as Ellie drifted away from the group and to the doorway of her brother's room. "Police said he'd been thrown clear but delirious. Must of been unconscious for most of the past couple days but did find his way up to the road some how."

Morgan glanced around at the people gathered and realized one important one wasn't there. "Does Sarah know?"

Devon shook his head. "Nobody's been able to reach her."

Anna placed a gentle hand on Morgan's right shoulder. She pulled her phone out of her purse. "I'll keep trying."

"Thanks."Devon acknowledged as she walked towards a cell phone safe area.

Morgan moved to where Ellie stood and stepped slowly into the small room. He wasn't trusting his eyes.  
They'd said goodbye to Chuck yet here he was.  
His best friend looked like hell but he was hanging on.  
Despite everything Chuck had found his way home.

Morgan suddenly found himself standing by the left side of Chuck's bed. He didn't remember walking there.

He looked at the monitors surrounding his friend and the IV lines and swallowed the lump of tears that had formed.

Gently Morgan placed a hand on Chuck's shoulder. "We're here, buddy…..we're here…..y-you just rest and get better."

After a beat Morgan's vision blurred and he blinked his eyes to clear it. "Missed you."he whispered before turning and leaving the room.

Ellie watched Morgan leave for a moment before walking to the chair by the left side of her brother's bed and sitting down. She pulled the chair closer and took Chuck's hand in hers.  
The tears flowed freely as she watched her sibling's chest rise and fall and took in the gentle beep of the heart monitor.

All reassuring her that Chuck really was back with them.  
That she had her family back.

After a moment Ellie raised a shaky hand to touch her brother's face. "We love you, Chuck. We're here…..and I promise we'll find Sarah."


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Sacrifice  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: C/S  
Category: angst, AU  
Timeline: Alternate ending for Chuck vs the best friend  
Notes: This hasn't been beta'd but I've done my best to catch any errors

Sarah crept along the back of the auto repair shop. In one hand she held her gun in the other was a couple tear gas grenades.  
Reaching the rear entrance Sarah lobbed one of the grenades in and watched as it rolled along the cement floor. It came to rest by the rear tire of an old motorcycle.  
Almost immediately the area filled with white smokey substance.

Putting on her mask Sarah entered and threw the other grenade. Coughing workers scattered.

Sarah came up behind one young man just as he reached the front door. She grabbed him by the back of his shirt collar and slammed him against the doorframe. Sarah leveled her gun against his head.

Sarah recognized him from the CIA and police files. A smile crossed Sarah's face she'd netted what she'd hoped one of the higher ups in the Triad organization.

"Who are you?"The youth asked between coughing fits.

"You and your people killed a friend of mine."Sarah replied skirting his question as she cocked the hammer of the gun. She was amazed at how calm her voice sounded. Calm was the last thing she was feeling and she needed to get her emotions under control.

Recognition flashed in the youth's eyes but he shook his head. "I wasn't a part of that."

Sarah gripped his right shoulder and shoved him forward. "Move."

As they walked out of the garage all Sarah could think about was how much pain these people had caused without a second thought. Their original target had been the ambassador but they'd shown no remorse over Chuck's death. Only anger that their plan hadn't worked.

It wasn't right.  
None of it was…..she'd failed to protect Chuck.  
Some how she had to make that right.

*******

Casey frowned as he studied the small screen of the GPS locator. When Walker hadn't answered his text or numerous calls he'd activated the tracking program. The tracking program locked onto two devices one in her car and one in her cell phone.

The fact that there was a known Triad headquarters in same area she was did not sit well with Casey.  
Not well at all.

He contacted the General, grabbed his gear and left the castle.  
As he got into his car John knew it'd take him a half hour to get to that part of Santa Monica.

A lot could happen in that time.

Walker was a good agent.  
She had a good head on her shoulders.

John shook his head grimly as he exited the parking lot and merged with traffic.  
His partner wasn't thinking with her head right now and that was when people made mistakes.

Career ending mistakes.

Merging with traffic John reached for his cell phone and tried Sarah's number once more.

John had to believe he'd get there in time.  
They had Chuck back….losing Walker now wasn't an option.

*********

"Look lady…."

Sarah paused by one of the smaller storage sheds in the rear parking lot. She took out a pair of handcuffs.  
She knew she had little time before the others came back…..if they weren't circling already.

Sarah grabbed one of the youth's wrists and went to handcuff it to the door handle. He began to dodge out of her grasp and twist his body back into a fighting position. She was ready for that and with one swift kick to the chest sent him back against the door hard. Just as Sarah leveled the gun once more she heard footsteps behind her. She whirled to face two Triads with two more coming from the right side of the garage.

"It would be wise for you to let him go."

Sarah pulled the youth towards her wrapping one arm around his neck and leveled her gun against his head with the other.

"If you value his life so much you'll surrender."

**********

Ellie glanced up drowsily as a paper cup full of steaming hot tea was pressed into her field of vision.  
She smiled at Devon as she took the tea from him as he crouched down next to her.  
Some days Ellie couldn't believe that this gracious, generous, kind man was hers.

"Thank you."Ellie acknowledged as she eased herself from her brother's mattress and settled back into the chair. She blew on the hot liquid to cool it before taking a sip.

Devon returned her smile and tenderly brushed a stray brown hair away from her face. "I checked there's an open on call room on this floor if you want to get some sleep."

Ellie reached out and squeezed her fiancée's right hand. "Thank you….I'm okay….I just want to stay here….in case…."

Devon nodded as he stood. He placed an arm around Ellie's shoulders as she turned to face her brother's still form.

"He'll be okay."Devon assured Ellie quietly. "He's made it this far."

"I know."

After several minutes Ellie broke the silence. "Any news on Sarah?"

Devon shook his head. "All Anna's been getting is voice mail. Lester and Jeff went over to the Orange Orange to see if she's there."

"Chuck needs her."Ellie whispered as she absently set the cup of tea down on the floor and took her brother's hand.

"We'll find her."Devon promised. "I don't think she'd go too far."

Ellie nodded being a doctor she knew that even as far as medicine had advanced it could really only do part of the job.  
The patient had to do the rest of the fighting.  
If Chuck could sense that Sarah was in the room….if he could hear her voice Ellie knew her brother would recover faster….that he'd be his old self in no time.  
The soul needed to heal just as much as the body did.

********

Casey confirmed the coordinates one last time as he turned down a back alley. He parked at the end and turned off the car. He was a few blocks from Walker. The computer identified the location as a auto repair shop.

John double checked his gun and grabbed his gear before exiting the car.

As he walked quickly towards the garage John could only hope that some of Bartowski's luck had rubbed off on Walker.  
That the luck would give him time to get there.  
That was all he needed…..luck and time.

**********

Sarah studied the tall thin man before her. He had shoulder length black hair tied back in a pony tail. Several tattoos covering forearms and one on the left side of his neck. Not to mention the wicked looking scar that ran from his right temple to the right side of his jaw.

Two more men came to join the group surrounding Sarah and her hostage.

Sarah tightened her grip on the youth's neck as she weighed her options. She'd faced worse than this….much worse and come out no worse for wear.  
But she'd had backup then…..nothing could be done about that now.

If it was one thing her father taught her it was that you can talk your way out of any situation…..use what you have to your advantage.

Sarah pressed her finger down on the trigger of her gun as she kept her gaze level with the leaders.

"Let us walk away and he'll live."Walker ordered.

The group laughed as they moved forward. Several taking up a martial arts stance.

"You would have killed him already if you were going to do so."Ponytail commented with a smile. "I think I will have fun playing with you."

"Not today."John Casey stated grimly as he stepped out of the shadows of the building gun raised. "Federal agents…Do as the lady asked…. now."

The Triad Sarah was holding took advantage of John's distraction and stomped down hard on Sarah's right foot.

She attempted to reaffirm her grip but he was faster. Two quick punches to Sarah's left rib cage had her gasping for air and her gun dislodged.  
She regained her balance and put a few kicks of her own in.

Casey cursed and took down the nearest Triad and moved into the circle.

The fight was on.

*********

Morgan leaned against a window a few feet down the hall from Chuck's room. An untouched cup of coffee sat on the sill next to him. His cell phone rested in the palm of his right hand.  
Between himself and Anna they'd left over a dozen messages for Sarah and just as many texts. He just hated that she didn't know Chuck was alive….that she was suffering.

There was one thing that Morgan could do for his best friend and that was to find the woman he loved.

Morgan sighed….he couldn't do that simple act if he had no idea where to start. They only had Devon's theory that she'd stay in the city…..she could be out of the state…out of the country by now.

He pocketed the phone and ran a weary hand through his hair. Morgan knew Devon's theory was more than likely accurate. Sarah wouldn't leave yet….not with the way she'd been looking after everyone in Chuck's life.

Morgan pulled out his phone once more and dialed Lester. Lester and Jeff had the idea earlier that they could pull up Sarah's car on a satellite system. Morgan had them wait until they completely ruled out raising her on the cell phone.  
Now the satellite idea was looking more and more like their only option.  
And if it was one thing the Nerd Herd knew it was their way around computers.

***********

Casey felt blood trickle down his chin. He wondered briefly if it was from the cut on his right cheek or the split lip.  
He ducked a kick from his opponent and decided this fight had gone on long enough.

Too long.

With two swift punches John took the younger Triad down. A few well placed kicks took care of the next one in his path. He reached the leader and placed scarface in a choke hold. Casey leveled his gun against the man's head and cocked the trigger.

"Surrender!"Casey ordered loudly. "Now or I'll blow his head off."

The Triads froze and glanced at one another.  
Slowly they raised their hands.

Sarah rounded up the remaining Triads that weren't unconscious. Casey shoved the leader towards her as he pulled out his cell phone.

Twenty minutes later the LAPD had handcuffed and placed the six men in three squad cars.  
The main charges were assault and no licenses for guns found since Sarah didn't have a warrant to enter.  
They'd come up with a story that Sarah had been doing surveillance when her cover was blown. Though Casey was sure at least one of the officers didn't buy it.

Now after everyone was gone Sarah wearily walked over to Casey. Her ribs screamed with each breath. Sarah's head throbbed from when one of the Triads had knocked her feet out from under her. She knew she'd be sore tomorrow from the endless bruises but it'd been worth it.  
No matter what reprimand she got from the General and the CIA.  
She'd accomplished what she'd wanted…..Chuck had a bit of justice….no matter how small.

"Thankyou."Sarah stated quietly as she reached Casey. She knew he didn't have to cover for her and a year ago he might not have. "How did you find me?"

Casey shook his head as he holstered his weapon. "You weren't answering your phone….had to track you through GPS….Walker…..Sarah….you won't believe this…."

Sarah raised her head. "I know I'm in trouble…."

John lightly touched her right arm. "No….Bartowski's alive…."

"What?!"Sarah exclaimed her eyes wide certain she hadn't heard right. "That's not possible, Casey, we were there…."

"I don't know how."John explained. "I just know the LAPD found him in one of the free clinics near the blast site. He's used up his nine lives this time. I brought him to the castle and our docs checked him over. His brain function is good and they expect him to make a full recovery. General says we can do business as usual once Chuck recovers."

Sarah's mind was spinning. John's words had faded and she hadn't caught more than the impossible fact that they had a miracle.  
By some wonderful twist of fate Chuck was back with them.  
Back with her.

Casey steadied his grip on his partner afraid she was going to pass out.

"Sarah?"John prompted gently.

Finally Sarah's dazed eyes focused on him. "Where?"

"Hospital. Ellie's with him."

Sarah took off at a run for her car.  
This miracle she had to see for herself.  
To prove to herself that this was really happening.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Sacrifice  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: C/S  
Category: angst, AU  
Timeline: Alternate ending for Chuck vs the best friend  
Notes: This hasn't been beta'd but I've done my best to catch any errors

Once at the hospital Sarah found a bathroom in the lobby. She didn't want to look like she'd been in a fight….well as much as she could.  
She switched clothes with the emergency stash she always had in her bag. Brushed through her hair.

Sarah used a paper towel to wash the blood away from the cuts on her face and neck. She applied makeup to the areas she knew would bruise in a few hours.

It was only when she put the old clothes, makeup and brush back in her bag that her hand fell on her cell phone. Pulling it out Sarah realized it'd been accidentally set to vibrate. She turned the volume on low and scrolled through all the missed calls, texts and voice mails. Sarah sent two texts one to Morgan and one to Ellie saying she was on her way.

With a last check of her appearance in the mirror Sarah gathered her bag and left the bathroom.

*********

Hearing a soft gasp from the doorway behind Ellie turned and felt relief wash over her as she saw Sarah.

"Oh my God."Sarah whispered as she took a hesitant step into the room.

Vaguely she was aware of Ellie's presence but all of Sarah's focus was on the man in the bed before her.  
Chuck looked battered and bruised, right arm in a sling, tubes running everywhere but he was still beautiful.

In her life Sarah hadn't had much to rely on.  
During the past year….nearly two Chuck had been a constant….steadfast.  
Always there and not just because of the Intersect.

They'd both made mistakes….but in the end he was always there for her.

Tears fell freely as Sarah placed a hand over her mouth.  
In her mind's eye she could still see the explosion….still feel the helplessness.

Ellie crossed the room and drew the younger woman into a hug. "It looks worse than it is. All the tests have come back good."

Sarah nodded as she pulled back wiping tears away. "I-I just couldn't believe when…I finally got the messages….I'm sorry I wasn't here sooner….my phone got turned to vibrate accidentally…."

Ellie squeezed her left arm supportively. "I'm just glad you're here. I need to check in with Devon…why don't you sit with him awhile?"

Wordlessly Sarah moved to the empty chair and sat down. After a moment she took Chuck's hand in hers.

For the first time in weeks a genuine smile crossed Ellie's face as she took in the scene before her. Silently she stepped out of the room and pulled the door closed behind her.

*********

Exhausted John Casey sat at one of the desks in the castle. On one side sat a sub sandwich bag of chips and a soda. On the other sat a stack of paperwork and above that a laptop.

He ran a hand over his face and glanced at the now dark communications screen on the bank of monitors on the wall a few feet away.

Some how he and Walker still had their jobs. Beckman's expression hadn't changed as Casey had told her of the fight with the Triads. He would bet his next month's salary that she hadn't bought their cover story that Sarah had stumbled across the operation through a contact and that things had went down too fast to get approval.

For the moment Casey wasn't one to look a gift horse in the mouth. Everything was and would be back to status quo once Bartowski was on his feet.

Movement caught John's attention and he looked at the laptop screen. They'd set up a surveillance camera in Chuck's room and one at both ends of the hall. He looked in time to see Sarah sit next to Chuck's bedside.

John shook his head with a sigh. All he could do now was hope that Sarah and Chuck had sense enough to juggle their cover and the personal relationship.  
If not things could get ugly really fast and he was not in the mood for babysitting or refereeing.

Casey reached for his sandwich and pulled it in front of him. Bartowski and Walker were adults. They knew what was at stake…..what the consequences were.  
John knew from experience that the heart and the mind didn't always work together.  
Time would only tell if this was an exception to that rule.

************

The nurses had brought a cot in for Sarah after two days it became apparent that she wasn't leaving.

Sarah stood and tried to work the kinks out of her back and neck. The sun was just coming up on the third day spilling light into the room. While Chuck hadn't shown any signs of waking the doctors had assured them that all signs were good and rest was what he needed most.

She'd bought a couple books from the gift shop and started reading them to him. One a mystery the other a sci-fi.  
It was small but it gave Sarah something to do. To make her feel less helpless.

Sarah moved to the small window that over looked the parking lot. Devon had gone back to work the day before and Ellie was supposed to by the end of the week. Lives were slowly returning to normal.

A rueful smile crossed Sarah's face as she shook her head…normal? What was that for her?

Over the last two days she'd had a lot of time to think. There was one thing Sarah was certain of…. if Chuck thought they could make this work….this crazy life of cover stories and missions…..romance and relationships maybe just maybe it could work.  
They'd been given another chance and no matter what happened Sarah wasn't going to waste it.

Stifling a yawn Sarah stepped around the cot and moved towards the door. There was a coffee area a few feet from the nurse's station. Caffeine was definitely needed.

As her hand rested on the door handle Sarah heard something she thought she'd never hear again.

Startled Sarah turned. Chuck's eyes were still closed. Had she imagined it? No it'd been his voice….dry, scratchy and weak but it'd been his voice saying her name.

"Chuck?"Sarah called anxiously as she returned to the bed. She ran a hand along his forehead brushing brown bangs out of his face. "Can you hear me?"

Slowly, very slowly Chuck's brown eyes opened.

Sarah found herself laughing and crying at the same time.

"S-sarah."

She squeezed his hand as she reached for the call button. "I'm right here, Chuck. You're going to be okay….you're safe. I'm going to get the doctor."

Chuck blinked as she moved from his field of vision. He tried to grab Sarah's hand to make her stay. But everything was so disoriented.

The light was too loud and every sound made his head pound.  
He could tell he was in a hospital….but that's where coherent thoughts stopped.  
Thinking was too hard. The pain wasn't too bad but Chuck suspected their were good drugs behind it since his body felt like lead.

His mind began to swim and his eyes started to drift closed. Chuck fought to keep them open.  
All he wanted to do was see Sarah….so many things he wanted to say.

The blackness closed in once more and Chuck found the pull of oblivion too strong.  
No matter how hard he tried sleep won and Chuck drifted off.

*********

A week later was the first time Chuck found himself coherent enough to hold a conversation.  
One that would last longer than five minutes anyway.

It was a Tuesday and he was propped up in bed picking at what passed for a hospital dinner.  
He was getting better eating with one hand but it was still tricky.  
Especially with things like jello.

Sarah sat on the bed facing so she was looking at him. She grinned and reached for the plastic cup of green jello.

"Don't laugh."Chuck ordered as he waved the spoon.

Sarah shook her head as she suppressed a giggle. She took the spoon from him. "I'm not. Here…let's try it this way."

"Mmm….better."Chuck commented through a mouthful after Sarah had fed him two spoonfuls.

"How about we try something more solid than jello?"

"Cheeseburger?"Chuck prompted hopefully.

Sarah laughed as she leaned in to kiss him quickly. "As soon as you're out of here I'll buy you cheeseburgers for the rest of the year."

Chuck was trying not to think too hard about what the kiss was. There was nobody here but the two of them. Ellie had gone on shift about two hours before and the stream of visitors had died to just Morgan and Anna over the past few days.  
He knew she was just holding up their cover like always. But something had felt different the last week.

Chuck was really hoping it wasn't the drugs making him feel it.  
That something had really changed between them.  
Something they could build on.

"I'll hold you to that."Chuck replied as he dutifully cut a piece of what was supposed to be turkey and dunked it in the mashed potatoes.

"See?"Sarah stated with a smile. "Not that bad."

Chuck glared at her. "I don't see you eating it."

Sarah placed a comforting hand on his arm as she moved to sit back in the chair. "I've had plenty of cafeteria food this past week, thank you."

Bartowski took another bite before setting the fork down. "So what is Casey up to?"

Sarah smiled as she picked up a Hollywood gossip magazine from the nightstand. "Holding down the fort."

"Bored out of his mind in other words."

"Pretty much."

"And let me clarify since things last week are still a bit hazy….everything's the same with the CIA?"

Walker nodded. "Nothing's changed…cover's the same."

Chuck met her gaze and saw something flicker. Too fast for him to read.

"So everything goes back to the way it was?"

The magazine forgotten Sarah licked her suddenly dry lips. "It doesn't have to."

There, she'd said it.  
The pink elephant was about to be visible in the room.

Sarah didn't care….if he didn't want to take the risk she'd deal with it some how.  
It'd hurt like hell but she'd deal with it….but some how she knew she wasn't too late.

Chuck wasn't sure he had heard right. "Sarah….are you…."

Sarah scooted forward and took his hand in hers. She took a deep breathe. "When I thought I'd lost you….it hit me hard….made me realize things I hadn't been willing to face before. Made me realize I was wrong."

She rubbed a thumb along Chuck's knuckles. "I-I love you, Chuck….even if you don't feel the….I just wanted you to know."

Chuck could only stare and hope his mouth was closed. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard even though his heart swelling with happiness told him it was real.  
He couldn't believe that she thought he didn't….after everything….how could she not realize?

Bartowski silently cursed his injured arm. More than anything right now he just wanted to pull Sarah into an embrace and never let her go. That the embrace would convey to her what words were failing him.

Instead Chuck pushed the meal tray aside. He pulled Sarah up next to him squeezing her hand as he did. He ignored the protest of pain from his back and bruised ribs.  
All the while his mind scrambling for the words he needed.  
The right words.

Wordlessly Sarah nestled against Chuck. Her heart was beating double time and she was sure he could feel it.

Finally Chuck pulled away slightly so he could see Sarah's face. Tenderly he tucked a stray blonde hair behind her right ear.

"Don't you know, Sarah, that I've been in love with you since day one?"

Sarah blinked away the tears but it was a futile attempt. Could this really be happening?  
She'd never believed much in fate but now….

Chuck gently brushed her tears away with his thumb. "You're a beautiful amazing woman….never in my wildest dreams did I think I had a chance….I'm nothing like the other guys in your life….I'm just a geek."

"You're a hero, Chuck."Sarah replied quietly the happy tears finally stopped. "Don't ever forget that. You saved Morgan and the Chinese ambassador and countless others."

Chuck lowered his head so his lips were inches from Sarah's. "I guess I am, aren't I?"

Sarah smiled and just before their lips met she whispered. "You're my hero."

After the kiss broke Sarah rested her head on Chuck's chest. As best she could being mindful of the bandages. A happiness settled over her that she hadn't felt in a long time. She knew that the road ahead wouldn't be easy. As the saying went nothing worthwhile ever was....they'd endure the problems together whatever they were.

Epilog to follow


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks everyone for all the reviews and support of this fic. Much appreciated. :)

Title: Sacrifice  
Author: Cindy Ryan  
Pairings: C/S  
Category: angst, AU  
Timeline: Alternate ending for Chuck vs the best friend  
Notes: This hasn't been beta'd but I've done my best to catch any errors

Epilog

Juggling two food trays one full of ham and cheese sandwiches the other mini subs layered with every meat imaginable Devon maneuvered through the living room. He paused in the open front door and shook his head with an amused smile.

What had started out as a small welcome home party for Chuck had multiplied to small tables covering every inch of the boundary of the courtyard. A brightly colored banner strung across and above their doorway. Balloons of every kind buoyed either side of the entrance way to the courtyard. The tables had light green tablecloths with matching white paper plates with green trim. White plasticware and dark green cups and napkins completed the set.

Devon moved out into the courtyard and headed toward one of the longer tables by the stairs. It was midday on a Saturday. The weather was perfect sunny, low eighties. A light breeze filtered through ruffling the welcome home banner.

Technically Chuck had been home for almost two weeks but this was the first time that everybody's work schedule could mesh. Devon hummed softly as he placed the trays on the table and moved back towards the apartment to get more. Everybody was supposed to arrive in less than half an hour.

"I'm forgetting something."Ellie stated as she stepped out the door a bowl of cut fruit in one hand and a tray of chocolate cupcakes in the other. "I know I am."

Devon chuckled as he crossed over to his fiancé and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Babe, its fine. We have enough food here to feed the Lakers."

"I'll say."Morgan commented as he bounced in to the courtyard. "Looks great, Ellie. Ooh are those chocolate?"

Ellie laughed as she tried to dodge Morgan's outstretched hand. Morgan was quicker and snagged a cupcake.

"Morgan! They're for the party!"

"O…n…ly….ne."Grimes replied through a mouthful.

Devon watched the exchange relishing in Ellie's laughter. It'd been far too long since he'd heard it.  
Far too long since he'd seen her eyes sparkle.

"I'm going to go get the rest."Devon stated as he walked past them.

"Thanks,hon."Ellie replied with a wide smile as she moved towards the food table.

"What smells so good?"Chuck asked as he stepped outside. His body was still a little weak and he couldn't walk or stand for long periods of time. Otherwise except for his arm still being in a sling and an occasional twinge from his ribs he was a hundred percent.

"Only your favs."Ellie replied with a grin as she placed the food down and turned towards her brother. Even though she saw him every day she still couldn't believe how fast of a recovery Chuck had made. She still couldn't believe they had him back.

Chuck met her half way and gave his sister a hug. "It looks wonderful, El, thanks."

"Least I could do."

"Cupcakes are awesome."Morgan commented with a wide grin as he wiped icing off his face with a napkin.

Chuck laughed and shook his head. Some things didn't change. "Anna coming?"

Morgan nodded. "Yeah."

"How are things…."

Morgan smiled. "Still talking but looking promising."His smile faltered." Who knows…I'm not sure if I can trust her again."

Chuck clasped a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Everybody makes mistakes, Morgan. Give her a chance…she's trying."

"I know."

Ellie glanced over at her brother worriedly. "Chuck, you need to be sitting."

"I'm good."

"Where's Sarah?"Morgan asked as he took a handful of chips from a bowl.

"On her way…said she had to stop and get something."

Ellie shook her head. "I told her she didn't have to."

"She wanted to."

Ellie nodded. "Chuck, you rest….Morgan give me a hand I have another banner that has to go up."

Suddenly tired Chuck eased himself down onto a chair near the living room window. He smiled as he watched Morgan and Ellie trying to maneuver a banner to hang from the bottom of the landing to Casey's apartment.

Whatever pain he was in or had been through it was all worth it to see his best friend still with them.  
A shiver went through Chuck as the memories came back. Memories of just how close it had been.  
Casey,Sarah, Morgan…..too many people that he cared about could've been killed that day.

He thought he'd gotten used to the life or death stuff but that had hit way too close to home.

"Here."Ellie offered as she handed her brother a glass of lemonade

"Thanks."Chuck replied as he took a sip.

Ellie placed a hand on his good shoulder and smiled before returning to her apartment.

Morgan sat down next to Chuck a plate of food in one hand. "Whatcha say….you me video game marathon next week?"

Chuck grinned just as his cell phone beeped. "You're on."

As he lifted the phone Chuck saw it was a text message from Sarah. He pulled up the message.

_'On my way and dragging Casey with.'_

"Sarah?"Morgan asked after a bite of sandwich.

"Yeah, she's on her way."

"Things with you two…."

Chuck smiled. "Better than ever."

"Happy for you."

"Thanks, buddy."

********

"Walker, I think one cake would've been sufficient."Casey grumbled as he took two medium sized sheet cakes out of the back seat.

Sarah grinned as she shut the driver's side door as they parked a block away from Chuck and Ellie's. She moved to the back door and opened it so she was opposite of her partner looking straight at him as she gathered the rest of the supplies.

"You've seen Morgan eat."Sarah replied as she gathered a tub of frozen vanilla yogurt from the Orange Orange and a couple bags of chips.

"Point."John acknowledged as he shut the door with his foot and placed the cakes on the roof of the vehicle.

Sarah walked around the front of the car and opened the passenger side to grab her purse.

"Walker?"

"Yeah?"Sarah replied as she backed out of the car juggling the plastic grocery bags, purse and keys.

"Santa Monica…..that can't happen again."

Sarah froze one hand on the open door. She'd been waiting for the preverbal shoe to drop. John hadn't brought up her going off the grid and she knew he'd covered for her with the General.

"I know you covered for me….thank you."Walker replied quietly as she shut the door and faced her partner.

John nodded. "If you don't trust me this won't work."

"I'm sorry….I should've told you….but at the time I didn't know Chuck was alive. I guess I was trying to protect you if things went bad I didn't want to drag you down with me."

"Been doing this a long time….I don't need protecting."Casey stated quietly as he took the cakes off the roof of the car.

"I'm sorry."Sarah apologized again not knowing what else to say. "I just…."

"Apology accepted."Casey replied grudgingly as they moved away from the car.

Sarah stopped. "Are we good?"

Casey slowly turned to face her. "We're good."

Sarah nodded and started walking once more.

"Walker."John called as he caught up to her.

Sarah paused and shifted the food items she was carrying. "Yes?"

"You and Bartowski…..just…this can get very complicated very fast."

Somehow Sarah wasn't surprised that he knew that her and Chuck's relationship had gone to the next level. Another thing she'd been meaning to talk to him about but didn't know how.

"Casey….."

"If Fulcrum finds out…."

Sarah shook her head. "They won't."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."Casey warned

"We know the risks…it won't become an issue."

"It can't."John affirmed. "Or this whole operation will be over. As long as we're on the same page."

"We are."Sarah replied quietly.

Casey smiled briefly. "Good. Let's go before things start to melt."

******

By mid-afternoon the party was in full swing. Music blared from a portable stereo Lester had brought. The food was half gone.  
People were either dancing by the fountain or sitting in pairs; laughter filled the area.

Devon snagged Ellie's right arm as she passed and gently pulled her down into the chair he was sitting in.

"Everything's fine, babe."

Ellie relaxed and nestled against her fiancé as she looked at the group gathered. "People are having fun, aren't they?"

"Yeah."Devon agreed as he linked his arms around her. "Especially those two."

Ellie smiled as she followed Devon's gaze to where Sarah and Chuck were. The pair were currently dancing in a quiet spot on the far side of the fountain…away from the others.

"It's nice to see."Ellie commented softly. "They deserve some happiness."

"Yes they do."Devon acknowledged as he stood and tugged Ellie up with him. "Come on, you owe me a dance."

Ellie laughed as she and Devon joined the others.

*******

"You getting tired?"Sarah asked as Chuck moved them in a slow circle.

Chuck grinned. "Ellie's doing enough mothering for both of you."

Sarah returned his smile. "You didn't answer my question."

Chuck kissed her quickly. "I'm fine….well a few twinges here and there…but I'm okay…honest."

"Okay."Sarah relented as she rested her head on his chest being careful of his injured arm. "The General did say to take as much recuperation time as you need."

Chuck rested his head on top of hers. "That was nice of her….think I can get a month off out of this? We can go to New York….see some plays….you can shop…."

"Sounds wonderful."Sarah murmured. "Unfortunately I don't think it's possible."

"Anything's possible."

"Not in our world."

"I like our world."Chuck commented as he stepped back and raised Sarah's arm to pull her into a twirl.

Sarah grinned. "Romance, intrigue, danger around every turn."

"Keeps things interesting."

Sarah laughed. "I don't think we have to worry about things being dull."

Chuck smiled hearing Sarah's laughter. He loved seeing the sparkle back in her eyes. He pulled her close and kissed her once more.

"This is really happening with us, isn't it?"Chuck asked as he tenderly brushed a stray hair away from her face.

Sarah nodded. "I love you….and I need you to promise me that no matter what happens you'll do whatever Casey and I say."

"Sarah…."

"I mean it….I can't go through this again."

Chuck shook his head. "I'm not going to sit in the car while you guys are in trouble."

Sarah lightly touched his face. "It's our job to protect you. So please promise me no more heroics."

"I can't promise, Sarah, but I'll try."

"Best I'm going to get isn't it?"

Chuck nodded as he kissed her letting the kiss linger this time.

"I love you."Chuck whispered as they broke apart.

"I love you too."Sarah replied as she savored the moment.

Chuck thought back on the craziness that had brought Sarah into his life. Despite everything he wouldn't change any of it.  
His family and friends were safe and he had a beautiful woman that loved him.  
No matter what happened, no matter what sacrifices he had to make in the future it'd be worth it.

end


End file.
